Generally, a printed sheet, which is used as an interior material or for outdoor advertising, is mainly composed of semi-hard polyvinyl chloride sheets attached to both sides of a polyester woven fabric using an adhesive. This printed sheet, when used for outdoor advertising, is placed outside buildings, and thus has no great problem with respect to the generation of volatile organic compounds, air pollution, or flame-resistant or flame-retardant properties. However, when the printed sheet is used indoors, it will emit volatile organic compounds into indoor air, thus causing a problem of indoor air pollution, and the flame-resistant or flame-retardant properties thereof will be problematic.
In an attempt to solve these problems, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 219665 discloses technology relating to a polyvinyl chloride sheet formed of a composition comprising polyvinyl chloride, natural mineral tourmaline, salt, charcoal, a plasticizer and a stabilizer. However, in the polyvinyl chloride sheet, tourmaline is used alone as a natural mineral, and thus it must be used in excess in order to control the emission of volatile organic compounds (VOCs) to the desired level and to prevent air pollution. For this reason, the polyvinyl chloride sheet still has problems of insufficient printability and insufficient flame-resistant or flame-retardant properties, and fails to address the risk of organic solvents, which are frequently used in a printed sheet.
Also, Korean Utility Model Application No. 2004-002052 discloses a functional decorative sheet in which a sheet-type film is coated with nano-particles to increase VOC removal and antibacterial/deodorant activities. However, this decorative sheet is disadvantageous in that it has insufficient flame retardancy and fails to address the risk of organic solvents.
Also, Korean Utility Model Application No. 1998-021810 discloses technology relating to a functional synthetic resin sheet in which a flame-retardant material having fire resistance is added to a base substrate made of cloth. However, there is no mention of an antibacterial/deodorant function.